icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/Demonic Uprising: The Goonies
New chapter. In case you're wondering, Demonic Uprising is gonna end by next week. Story Emily walked over to Scar. “When you want to slay a vampire, you need to aim directly at the heart. Vampires don’t die unless you pierce them directly in the heart.” “How do you intend on teaching me that?” asked Scar. “I have here a scarecrow,” said Emily, motioning a large scarecrow standing before them “I HATE SCARECROWS!” Scar screeched. She started to pull away. “Pretend it isn’t a scarecrow,” Emily said, grabbing Scar and pulling her back towards the scarecrow. “Pretend it’s a vampire!” “Good idea,” said Scar, nodding. “I also hate vampires.” And she started to pull away again. Emily had to literally grab Scar’s neck to keep her in place. “As I was saying,” she said, looking out of breath. “Inside that scarecrow, right where a vampire’s heart would be, is a bag full of cherry soda. I need you to be able to hit that bag.” Scar shrugged and aimed. “I should warn you that you need to be able to be quick on your feet when doing this,” Emily said. “Because one wrong move and the vamp bites you.” “Right,” said Scar, taking a deep breath. “One wrong move and the vamp bites you…me.” Emily walked behind the scarecrow. “I’m gonna move this around to simulate an actual vampire attack,” she said. “Try not to hit me. Ready?” “Ready,” said Scar. She lunged for the scarecrow. There was a loud splash. “Did I get it?” Scar asked. Emily stepped out from behind the scarecrow. Her face was covered in cherry soda. “Yeah,” she said, spitting some of the liquid out of her mouth. “You got it. And me.” ---- “When trapping demons, you need to know how to paint a demonic symbol,” Emily said. She was showing Mango how to paint a demon trapping symbol on the ground. “So, basically, it’s a big circle with squiggly lines and a few pictures,” said Mango. Emily groaned. “That is not…” she began to say, but then she thought about it. “…untrue, but it’s a lot more specific. Go ahead and draw it.” Mango grabbed a bucket of red paint and a paintbrush. She painted the demon trapping symbol on the ground. “Nice,” said Emily. “Except why in the world is there a fish in this?” “Just for the halibut,” Mango said frankly. ---- “There’s nothing like old fashioned spells to get rid of demons,” Emily said. “Read off of this book, Hayley, and see what you can conjure up.” “''Flos in terram crescere'',” Hayley read. A moment later, a flower popped up from under the ground. “''Crescere flos in caput'',” Hayley read again. Emily glanced up. “A flower on my head? Really?” ---- “For our final training session,” Emily said. “Which I hope will be the least life-threatening for me, we will do a little archery.” “Taking the Hunger Games to a new level: I like it,” said Mango, nodding. Emily sighed. “Kris, you go first.” Kris held up his bow and arrow. “No, hold it like this,” Emily said. She walked up to Kris and held his arms in place. “That’s an awkward position,” Scar commented. Emily stepped back. “Uh, hit the target over there.” Kris shrugged and fired. The arrow flew right in the bullseye. “Impressive,” Emily said. “I’m glad you think so,” Kris replied. “Are you guys gonna make out or something?” Hayley asked the two. Emily stepped back even further. ---- Spike took out a dropper and placed tiny bits of liquid in a tube. “This’d better work,” Grush said. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” Spike replied. “Now, for the final product.” He tossed a leaf into the solution. “You might want to stand back,” he whispered to Grush as he tossed the liquid onto the ground. There was a crack of thunder, and lights flashed around the room. Grush looked at the creation in horror. “I present to you…” Spike cackled. “THE HYDRA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ack! I swallowed my gum.” Category:Blog posts